


All in the Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Maggie figured it out before Kate even got the proposal out.





	All in the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any person with a secret identity/any, figuring out their secret by the way they kiss

Maggie figured it out before Kate even got the proposal out. The press of familiar lips against her own had given it away, that the woman she had fallen in love with had been Batwoman all along.

Her eyes flickered up to meet Kate's, completely stunned. She looked down at Kate's lips and leaned in for another kiss, needing to be sure. Kate's arms wrapped tighter around her, her lips parting and Maggie gave a soft sigh into the kiss. No one else had ever kissed her like Kate had.

She longed to pull the mask off of Kate's face to see her properly, but they were still out in the open. She settled for resting her head on Kate's shoulder and smiling. "I should have known it was you."


End file.
